The goal of the Biobehavioral Measurement Core (BMC) is to provide timely and cost-effective[unreadable] solutions to biobehavioral measurement problems encountered by MRDDRC investigators. Across the[unreadable] MRDDRC, behavioral measurement problems range from studies of transgenic mice to assessments of[unreadable] learning in at-risk children in pre-school environments. In providing solutions to these problems, BMC[unreadable] staff strive to fulfill six specific objectives: Consultation. Consult with investigators about problems and solutions relevant to research measurement; suggest solutions, and direct investigators to appropriate resources.[unreadable] Instrument Design and Fabrication. Devise and construct new and innovative instrumentation that[unreadable] addresses currently unsolved problems in areas of biobehavioral measurement.[unreadable] Software Development. Devise and modify software applications to enable MRDDRC investigators[unreadable] to achieve better measurements in biobehavioral experiments.[unreadable] Maintenance and Repair. Maintain and repair modern laboratory instrumentation used by MRDDRC[unreadable] investigators and other cores in support of research activities, and provide assistance where[unreadable] appropriate.[unreadable] Behavioral Testing. Provide Rodent Behavior Facilities and staffing for assessing Complex[unreadable] Behavior & Learning and SensoriMotor function; integrate newly designed and fabricated[unreadable] instruments for assessing specialized behaviors into the laboratory environment.[unreadable] Education and Training, Inform MRDDRC investigators regarding new measurement approaches[unreadable] and technologies; train them to use new instrumentation; educate them as to how best to obtain[unreadable] critical measurement data. Train investigators in appropriate biobehavioral measurement[unreadable] techniques.